Song Oneshots
by DuetIshRandom
Summary: Oneshots based on every song in my Ipod. Reviews necessary.


These are the songs on my Ipod. I will write one once someone picks one. Let the games begin!

Amazing Grace Judy Collins

American Pie Don McLean

Bad Moon Rising Creedence Clearwater Revival

Barbara Ann The Beach Boys

The Battle Of New Orleans Johnny Horton

The Bears Still Suck Polka Happy Schnapps Combo

Blowin' In The Wind Peter, Paul & Mary

Can't Help Falling In Love Elvis Presley

Can't Take My Eyes Off You Frankie Valli

Canadian Railroad Trilogy Gordon Lightfoot

Carry On/Questions Crosby, Stills & Nash

City Of New Orleans Arlo Guthrie

Cruel War (Single Version) Peter, Paul And Mary

The Devil Went Down to Georgia The Charlie Daniels Band

Early Morning Rain Gordon Lightfoot

Fun, Fun, Fun The Beach Boys

Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Elmo & Patsy

A Hard Day's Night The Beatles

Help Me, Rhonda The Beach Boys

Help! Bornagen Beatles

A Horse With No Name America

Hound Dog Elvis Presley

I'm Into Something Good Herman's Hermits

I Get Around The Beach Boys

I Want To Hold Your Hand The Beatles

Jailhouse Rock Elvis Presley

Joy To The World Three Dog Night

Leader Of The Band Dan Fogelberg

The Lion Sleeps Tonight The Tokens

The Little Old Lady (From Pasadena) Jan & Dean

Love Me Tender Elvis Presley, Ken Darby & Vera Matson

Monday, Monday The Mamas & The Papas

Monster Mash Bobby "Boris" Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers

My Way Frank Sinatra

Old Time Rock & Roll Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band

On the Road Again Willie Nelson

One Three Dog Night

Penny Lane The Beatles

Proud Mary Creedence Clearwater Revival

The Rainbow Connection The Carpenters

Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head B.J. Thomas

Return To Sender Elvis Presley

Searchin' The Coasters

Surfin' Safari The Beach Boys

Surfin' USA The Beach Boys

Turn! Turn! Turn! (To Everything There Is A Season) The Byrds

Unchained Melody The Righteous Brothers

What a Wonderful World Joey Ramone

When A Man Loves A Woman Percy Sledge

Where Have All The Flowers Gone Kingston Trio

Wouldn't It Be Nice The Beach Boys

The Wreck Of The Edmund Fitzgerald Gordon Lightfoot

Yakety Yak The Coasters

You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch Thurl Ravenscroft

You've Got A Friend In Me Randy Newman

Your Mama Don't Dance Loggins & Messina

Accidentally In Love Counting Crows

AhmirTV - Womanizer

Alice [Underground] Avril Lavigne

Alicia Keys • No One

All About You Bratz

Alms Alms Jamie Campbell Bower & Laura Michelle Kelly

The Art Of Losing American Hi-Fi

Ave Maria Celtic Woman

Ave Maria Josh Groban

...Baby One More Time Bowling For Soup

Backstage The Donnas

Bad Day Daniel Powter

bad things jace everett

Be Prepared Jeremy Irons, Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin & Jim Cummings

Beat It Michael Jackson

Beat of My Heart Hilary Duff

Beautiful Soul Jesse McCartney

Beauty Queen Lash

Ben Michael Jackson

The Best Of Both Worlds Hannah Montana

Big Girls Don't Cry Fergie

Billy Jean Micheal Jackson

Boom Boom Pow Black Eyed Peas

Bop To The Top High School Musical Cast

Brand New Day Forty Foot Echo

Breakaway Kelly Clarkson

Breaking Free High School Musical Cast

Breathe Anna Nalick

Britains Got Talent 2009 Susan Boyle Semi Final

Brothers Under The Sun Bryan Adams

By the Sea Helena Bonham Carter & Johnny Depp

Can't Be Tamed Miley Cyrus

Can You Feel The Love Tonight Elton John

Can You Feel The Love Tonight Various Artists

Catch Me Demi Lovato

Change The World Bratz

Circle Of Life Carmen Twillie & Lebo M.

Circle Of Life Elton John

The Climb Miley Cyrus

Clumsy Fergie

Colbie Caillat - Bubbly Colbie Caillat

Complicated Arvil Lavigne

The Contest Johnny Depp, Sacha Baron Cohen & Timothy Spall

Dancing Elisa

Don't Let Go (with Sarah McLachlan) Bryan Adams

Epiphany Helena Bonham Carter, Jamie Campbell Bower & Johnny Depp

Fergalicious (Feat. Will.) Fergie

Firework Katy Perry

Fly On The Wall Miley Cyrus

Fuego Pitbull

Get Off My Back Bryan Adams

Girlfriend Avril Lavigne

God Bless The U.S.A. Lee Greenwood

Gotta Getcha Head In The Game High School Musical Cast

Green Finch and Linnett Bird Jayne Wisener

Grizabella Memory (reprise) Andrew Lloyd Webber

Grizabella: Memory Andrew Lloyd Webber

Hakuna Matata Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Jason Weaver & Joseph Williams

Hallelujah Alexandra Burke

Hallelujah Rufus Wainwright

Hallelujah Susan Boyle

Happy Together Simple Plan

Hate That I Love You Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo

Haven't Met You Yet Michael Bublé

He Lives in You Lebo M

Here I Am Bryan Adams

Here I Am (End Title) Bryan Adams

Hero Mariah Carey

Hey Stephen Taylor Swift

Hot 'N Cold Katy Perry

I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You High School Musical Cast

I Don't Care Bratz

I Dreamed a Dream Susan Boyle

I Got Nerve Hannah Montana

I Hope You Dance Lee Ann Womack

I Just Can't Wait To Be King Elton John

I Just Can't Wait To Be King Jason Weaver, Rowan Atkinson & Laura Williams

I Kissed A Girl-Kate Perry

I Learned From You Miley Cyrus & Billy Ray Cyrus

I Want to See the Moon Lebo M & Sharon Dee

I Will Always Return Bryan Adams

I Will Always Return (Finale) Bryan Adams

I Wonder Diffuser

If We Were A Movie Hannah Montana

If You Can Afford Me Katy Perry

Irreplaceable Beyoncé

It Could Be Yours Bratz

JACKIE EVANCHO AVE MARIA TOP FOUR AMERICAS GOT TALENT

Johanna Jamie Campbell Bower

Johanna Jamie Campbell Bower, Johnny Depp & Laura Michelle Kelly

Just Dance Lady GaGa

Just Let Me Cry Ashlee Simpson

Just Like You Hannah Montana

Keep Holding On Avril Lavigne

Ladies and Their Sensitivities Alan Rickman & Timothy Spall

Lady Ga Ga_Bad Romance

The Lion Sleeps Tonight Lebo M

Livin La Vida Loca Ricky Martin

Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body) Three 6 Mafia

Lookin' Good Bratz

Love Song Sara Bareilles

Love Song Requiem Trading Yesterday

Love Story Taylor Swift

Love Will Find A Way Kenny Lattimore/Heather Headley

Love Will Find a Way Various Artists

Low Jimmy Jones

Mariah Carry & Whitney Houston- When You Believe

May I Trading Yesterday

Me Vs. the World Halo Friendlies

Michael Grimm When A Man Loves A Woman

Michael Grimm, 30 ~ America's Got Talent 2010, auditions LA

Michael Jackson & Usa From Africa - We Are The World

My Friends Helena Bonham Carter & Johnny Depp

My Happy Ending Avril Lavigne

My Heart Will Go On Celine Dion

My Immortal Evanescence

My Lullaby Various Artists

No Air Duet With Chris Brown Jordin Sparks Feat. Chris Brown

No Place Like London Jamie Campbell Bower & Johnny Depp

No Way Out (Theme from "Brother Bear") Phil Collins

Nobody's Girl Bratz

Nobody 'Til You Lindsay Lohan

Not Afraid Eminem

Not While I'm Around Edward Sanders & Helena Bonham Carter

Nothing I've Ever Known Bryan Adams

Oklahoma Billy Gilman

One of Us Chorus

One Voice Billy Gilman

Only Hope Mandy Moore

OST. Prince Of Egypt - When You Believe

The Other Side Of Me Hannah Montana

Our Song (Radio Single Mix) Taylor Swift

Party In the U.S.A. Miley Cyrus

Peacock Katy Perry

Picture to Burn Taylor Swift

Pie Jesu Andrew Johnston

Pie Jesu Jackie Evancho

Pirelli's Miracle Elixir Edward Sanders, Helena Bonham Carter & Johnny Depp

Poker Face Lady GaGa

Pon De Replay Rihanna

Poor Thing Helena Bonham Carter & Johnny Depp

Pretty Women Alan Rickman & Johnny Depp

Pumpin' Up The Party Hannah Montana

Realize Colbie Caillat

RIHANNA - Disturbia

Rihanna - Don't Stop The Music

rihanna - russian roulette

Rihanna - Umbrella

Rihanna - Unfaithful

Rock The World Bratz

Rush Aly & AJ

Se Siente Bratz

She Believes in You Lebo M

She is Beautiful Andrew W. K.

Shrek Eddie Murphy & Antonio Banderas - Livin La Vida Loca

Shut Up and Drive Rihanna

Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It) Beyoncé

So Good Bratz

So What Bratz

Song for the Children Various Artists

SOS Rihanna

Sound The Bugle Bryan Adams

Stand Out Bratz

Start Of Somethin New High School Musical Cast

Stick To The Status Quo High School Musical Cast

SUSAN BOYLE FIRST AUDITION HD Britains Got Talent

Take A Bow Rihanna

Take Me Away Christina Vidal

Take The Lead (Soundtrack) - 12 - Sly And The Family Stone -

Taylor Swift - Today Was a Fairytale

Teardrops On My Guitar Taylor Swift

Teenage Dream Katy Perry

This Is The Life Hannah Montana

This Is Where I Belong Bryan Adams

Thriller Michael Jackson

Tim Mcgraw Taylor Swift

Tosca- "Vissi D'arte" Bulgarian National Radio Symphony Orchestra, John Landor & Christine Moore

Ultimate Lindsay Lohan

Upendi Various Artists

Wait Helena Bonham Carter & Johnny Depp

We're All In This Together High School Musical Cast

We Are One Angélique Kidjo

We Are One Various Artists

We Are The World - HAITI 2010

We Are The World 25 For Haiti (YouTube Edition)

What I've Been Looking For High School Musical Cast

What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) High School Musical Cast

What I Like About You Lillix

What The Hell Avril Lavigne

When I Grow Up The Pussycat Dolls

When There Was Me And You High School Musical Cast

When You're Gone Avril Lavigne

White Horse Taylor Swift

Who I Am Bratz

Who Said Hannah Montana

Womanizer Britney Spears

The Worst Pies In London Helena Bonham Carter

You Belong With Me Taylor Swift

You Can't Take Me Bryan Adams

You Raise Me Up Celtic Woman

You raise me up Josh Groban

You Think Bratz

Tattoo Jordin Sparks

Mary's Song (Oh My My My) Taylor Swift

7 Things Miley Cyrus

It Happens Everytime Dream Street

Tomorrow Aileen Quinn

Y.M.C.A. Village People

I'm A Believer SMASH MOUTH

Bye Bye Bye N'SYNC

I Want It That Way Backstreet Boys

I Want Candy Carter, Aaron

Believe Cher

Oops!...I Did It Again Britney Spears

All Star Smash Mouth

Milk Shake Kelis

I Wish I Was The Moon Neko Case

Can't Wait To Be King Blair Perkins

Eric s Grief / The Bleeds Nathan Barr

The Minnow & The Trout A FINE FRENZY

Take Me Home Lisbeth Scott

When You Believe David Archuleta

Baby - Justin Bieber, Studio Version

Lady Gaga - Telephone Lady Gaga

Russian Roulette Blair Perkins

Me Love Sean Kingston

I'll Be There Michael Jackson

Love the Way You Lie pt.2 f. Eminem Rihanna

Best Of Friends

Bleeding Love Leona Lewis

Georgia On My Mind Ray Charles

077 Louis Armstrong - What a wonderful world

Colors of the wind

The Prince of Egypt Soundtrack - Track 2 - 'Deliver Us'

My Way (A Mi Manera) Robin Williams

The Day I Fall In Love Dolly Parton & James Ingram

Walt_Disney_-_Celine_Dion_&_Peabo_Bryson_-_A_Whole_New_World_(Ost._Aladin)

Life Is a Highway Rascal Flatts

Beauty and the Beast

Baby Mine [From Dumbo (1941)] Betty Noyes

And I am telling you I'm not going Jennifer Hudson

Steppin' to the Bad Side Jamie Foxx ft. Keith Robinson Anika Noni Rose Beyonce Knowles Eddie Murphy And Jennifer Hudson

Fifteen Taylor Swift

Go The Distance Lucas Grabeel

What Hurts The Most Rascal Flatts

Katrina And The Waves - Walking On Sunshine

This Is Halloween Danny Elfman

Heaven's Light Hellfire

When You Look Me In The Eyes Jonas Brothers

I'll Make A Man Out Of You Donny Osmond

The Gospel Truth I/Main Title Cheryl Freeman/Lachanze/Lillias White/Roz Ryan/Vaneese Thomas

The Gospel Truth II Chorus/Roz Ryan

The Gospel Truth III Cheryl Freeman/LaChanze/Lillias White/Vaneese Thomas

Honor to Us All 3:03 Lea Salonga ft. Beth Fowler And Marni Nixon

Sweet Home Alabama 5:00 Lynard Skynard

Reflection [From Disney's Mulan] 2:26 Lea Salonga

God Help The Outcasts 3:45 The Hunchback Of Notre Dame

Just Around the Riverbend [from Disney's Pocahontas] 2:28 Judy Kuhn

Part of Your World [from Disney's The Little Mermaid] 3:09 Jodi Benson

Somewhere Over The Rainbow 2:47 Judy Garland

Part of Your World (reprise) 2:18 Jodi Benson

Edelweiss 3:54 Julie Andrews

I Won't Say (I'm in Love) [From Disney's Hercules] 2:20 Cheryl Freeman

Little Girls 3:12 Carol Burnett

Jesus Take The Wheel 3:48 Carrie Underwood

I Don't Need Anything But You/We Got Annie/Tomorrow 4:34 Aileen Quinn ft. Albert Finney

I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here 3:35 Ann Reinking ft. Aileen Quinn

It's the Hard-Knock Life 3:42 Aileen Quinn

Let's Go to the Movies 4:41 Ann Reinking ft. Aileen Quinn and Albert Finney

We Got Annie 2:25 Ann Reinking ft. Geoffrey Holder Lu Leonard and Roger Minami

Respect 2:29 Aretha Franklin

I will Survive 4:31 Aretha Franklin

Sandy 2:04 Aileen Quinn

That's How You Know 3:49 Amy Adams 2006

True Love's Kiss 3:13 Amy Adams ft. James Marsden

Traveling Soldier 5:44 Dixie Chicks

Halo 4:22 Beyoncé

Dreamgirls (Finale) Jennifer Hudson ft. Anika Noni Rose Beyonce Knowles And Sharon Leal

Hey There Delilah 3:53 Plain White T's

Dreamgirls 3:20 Beyonce Knowles ft. Anika Noni Rose And Jennifer Hudson

Highway to Hell 3:28 ACDC

Dumb Dog 0:54 Aileen Quinn

Maybe 2:00 Aileen Quinn

Tomorrow 2:24 Aileen Quinn ft. Albert Finney Edward Herrman and Lois Debanzie

Maybe 1:39 Albert Finney/Allen Quail

Tomorrow 1:36 Aileen Quinn

When You Wish Upon A Star 3:05 Jesse McCartney

The Second Star to the Right 3:02 Jesse McCartney

Once Upon A December 2:48 Liz Callaway

This Is My Idea 6:10 Liz Callaway ft. Howard Milligan

Far Longer Than Forever 2:28 Liz Callaway ft. Howard McGilligan

Go The Distance 4:41 Michael Bolton 1997

Sally's Song 1:48 The Nightmare Before Christmas

The Nightmare Before Christmas - Jack and Sally Montage 1:20 Danny Elfman

Fairytale of New York 4:33 The Pogues

Love You Till The End 4:35 The Pogues

Easy Street 3:17 Tim Curry ft. Carol Burnett and Bernadette Peters


End file.
